It's Always You
by karlymorrig
Summary: Santana has intepreted things wrongly. Quinn goes to find her.


**Title:** It's always you. (IDK okay, it's really random)

**Pairing:** Quinntana

**Word count:** 2,504 (if only I could hit this much words during my exams these past few years…)

**A/N:** Ok this is honestly just something I threw up on the keyboard after having a dream about it. This is off what I can remember. Trust me, it was alot nice and smoother in the dream.

* * *

The blonde stepped into the house with a sigh. Today has not been a good day. Not when Santana has not been answering any of her call or messages. It wouldn't normally worry her, but today it just felt…off. Especially when her loving Latina was not her usual touchy self in the morning.

"where's your girl? She better has a damn good reason for her most recent spending." Puck growled as he made a beeline for her from the couch and handed her a thick white envelope.

"I'm sure she'll be able to pay you back a couple of dollars." Quinn shrugged as she took the package.

"A couple of dollars? A COUPLE of dollars? Look at the invoice of that thing!"

Quinn looked at the package wondering what would wind Puck up that much. "What are you being such a baby about? It's only-" Catching sight of the figure sitting innocently on the paper, "-Wait what? 238 bucks?"

"Exactly! And she used my card! My card! Do you know how many girls I can pick up with that much money?"

"What would she spend this much money on?" Quinn thought aloud turning the package over in her hands just as Puck grabbed it.

"Just open it. It's my money she used, I should have the right to know." Without any hesitation Puck tore the packaging apart.

A whole stack of cards fluttered out as the rip in the pristine envelope appear, scattering onto the apartment floor. Quinn bent down to pick one up, reading the writing on what she noticed were cards with different images on each.

'_I'll always be alone. Who would love a damaged good like me?_' was scrawled on the bottom left corner of every postcard. Puzzled, she turned over the card, and in the centre was scrawled with the same writing,

'_It was never myself that I was in love with. It was you. It'll always be you. I love you, Quinn Fabray. I always have, and I always will._'

"What's her deal? What is she playing at?" Puck asked as he looked up from the card he had picked up.

"I don't know…She's been acting all distant and moody and she refuses to look me in the eye ever since I got off the phone with Rachel last week. She didn't even answer any of my calls or texts…Oh god, the call." Quinn paled as she sank into the nearest seat.

"Anytime now, Fabray." Quinn scowled and raised an eyebrow at him. Puck wonders how the girl ever manage to pull those two expressions off at the same time. "What? It's still weird for me to call you Lopez. I've been calling Santana that all my life. And Fabray-Lopez just defeats the purpose and so not smooth…And you really spend too much time with Santana, stop picking up her bad habits." Puck added as an afterthought.

"I was on the phone with Rachel last week and Santana happened to pick up the phone and I think she might have heard only a part of the conversation and grossly misinterpreted it. Oh my god." Quinn dropped her head into her hands. ".stupid." She smacked her head with each word. "I didn't realise that it sounded so wrong."

* * *

_ "What if she finds out? She's going to kill me for keeping something this big from her! I'm too young to die! I've only started on Broadway! My talent will be wasted and the world would miss out on someone that would have been bigger than Barbra Streisand!"_

_"She won't find out! You have to stop freaking out! I've been on this for like, forever and she doesn't suspect a thing!"_

_*click*_

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"No, hear what? Listen will you help me o-"_

_"I heard something click. Oh god she knows and she's hired someone to break into my house to kill me! Or poison me while on my phone! Or…I have to get off this…this…death trap!"_

_"Rachel! Rach..Damnit. Stupid Broadway freak."_

* * *

"I have to find her. I have to find San. Explain to her that she's gotten it all wrong." Quinn grabbed her coat and keys, leaving behind a very confused Puck. "What in the world…"

* * *

"Britt! Britt is Santana with you?" Quinn shouted into the phone as she frantically raced around town looking out for her wife.

"_No, she left a couple of hours ago._"

"Shit. I can't get through her cell and I've been all over this cow town but I can't find her! Britt! You're her best friend since forever! You should know where she's gone!"

"_Well you're her wife! She didn't say where she went, she was all weird and telling me to take care of myself and you and stuff and she got all emotional and left._" An alert for a new message sounded from the phone."_Wait, have you checked the school rooftop? She used to go there last time when she couldn't handle the stress of school when we were Cheerios. She still went there when we were just starting out at work. It's become a kind of safe haven for her I guess._"

"Alright thanks Britt." Wasting no time, the blonde turned the R8 Spyder around and sped off in the direction of the Latina's hideout.

Only to find herself stuck with a red light and the longest traffic light in the town. -_What the fucking hell is wrong with the world today?-_ Taking the opportunity to check the new message, hoping to here some news about her wife's whereabouts, she took one look and sped off. '_Forgive me._'

* * *

Looking at the text she just sent, she placed the phone down and rested her head against the wall, downing more liqueur as she goes along. Only a couple of hours up here, and she was already sat shivering uncontrollably. -_I wonder if the Autumn cool or the hunger would claim me first._- Another gulp of the alcohol.-_How long will it be before someone finds me here. If anyone even bother looking._- Another swig.-_They're probably be glad that a screw up like me is gone._- Another mouthful.-_At least I won't drag anyone down anymore._- Droplets of tears race their way down finding the path of least resistance. Unable to stand the sound of the traffic below, mocking her that they have people who love them to go home to, she pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter, plugged in her iPod and turned up the volume to drown them all out.

* * *

Flinging open the car door before she can even park it properly, Quinn raced to the front entrance of the school only to find it locked. -_Of course, school's off for 2 weeks. Not to mention of course it's 9 in the freaking night._-

"Santana! Santana are you here? San! It isn't what you think! You've thought it all wrong!" She shouted over and over as she scanned the sides and top of each section of the school looking for a way up to…anywhere…

There! A ladder running up the side of the gymnasium block next to the field. -_Why have I not noticed that before?_- Noticing that the rungs of the ladder had a shine in the middle, Quinn hoped that this was the way up to Santana's roof, and hopefully her wife.

* * *

As the songs of the playlist she made for the two of them played on, memories of the special times spent with the blonde, _her confession, their first date, her proposing, the wedding, the honeymoom,_ flooded her memory, she wiped her runny and chilly nose against the sleeves of the letterman jacket she was wearing, the whiff of perfume that still lingered on it prompting more silent tears out of the freezing girl.

* * *

Scanning the roof from the spot right in front of the ladder, Quinn slumped her shoulder in defeat. There was no sign of her Latina. She turned around trudging towards the ladder, not knowing where to look or what to do next. As she began to lower herself down the ladder, she heard a sniffle coming from above. She froze, straining to hear the sound again. There it is again! She was mostly definitely not imagining things. Scaling back up the ladder, Quinn hurried towards the sound. -_Why had I not heard it the first time?_- Looking around, she finally found turning at the end of the roof leading towards a ledge wide enough for 2 people to walk comfortably on. She turned the corner, only to feel her heart clench at the sight in front of her.

Huddled up in the furthest corner of the rooftop ledge with an empty bottle in front of her, sat a shivering brunette slumped against the wall breathing shallowly. Quinn scurried across the ledge as quickly as she can, kneeling down beside the figure shaking it gently. "Santana, San, please wake up." When the only response she got was an iPod slipping out of the blanket, she took out the earphones and shook harder.

"San, baby please, wake up. I love you so much. You're not alone darling. Please." Hearing a faint groan, -_thank god she's alive.- _she took off her coat and wrapped it around the brunette, pulled her close and rubbed her arm up and down the figure while dialing on her phone. "Help I need an ambulance, or a helicopter, I don't know which. I'm on the rooftop of McKinley High, the ledge is only a few feet wide and my wife has been out here for who knows how long. Please, I need help. She can't die, I can't bear to live without her. Send help, now." Breaking down, Quinn turned her attention back to the brunette. "San, sweetie, I'm here, I'll always be here. I love you San, I always have since we met. When we had that fight and you weren't talking to me after my pregnancy I was so afraid I had lost you before I could even have a chance to be with you."

Santana groaned again,eyes fluttering open and stuttered a few times before weakly whispering, "Wh…what?"

"I've always been in love with you San, I just didn't want to think that the feelings were true but after my pregnancy I didn't care about other people's views anymore. I wanted to tell you then, but we had the fight in the hallway and I couldn't tell you, not for a long time after. And then after we patched up I was too afraid of losing you again that I didn't dare to tell you. Even if it meant I couldn't have you all to myself, I thought that at least I would still be able to be close to you. But then when you told me how you felt I was so happy, so relieved, I swore to myself that I would do anything to keep you happy…" Quinn shot one all in one go trying not to blubber like a fool but failing terribly.

"B…but…what about..the pho…phone conv…" Santana cuts in, refusing to lean into Quinn no matter how hard the blonde tries to pull her closer.

"You've thought it all wrong baby. I know it sounds bad, but it really wasn't what you think! I was-"

"You…you aren't drugging yourself to tolerate me? You aren't with someone else outside?"

"God no! Baby I love you! So much I don't know what to do with myself everytime you're not within a couple of feet from me. So much it hurts when I have to go on those dreadful trips to another land-of-nowhere and not be able to be with you for a week. So much that-"

"You were really on those trips for…work? Not to meet some hot chick on some beach far away?" The brunette stared up into the blonde's eyes searching for any glimpse of guilty that might surface.

"What? No! No one, not even a hot chick, can compare with this amazingly beautiful Latina that I'm married to! Not even 10! Not even a thousand! Not even all women on earth combined together can even come close to my gorgeous wife. Santana, you are everything I dream of, literally."

Said Latina finally gave into the desire…no, _need _to snuggle into Quinn. "But, what about those receipts that I found stashed in the drawer? The phone conversation that got Rachel so freaked out?" She whispered into her neck.

"That drama queen. I swear I don't know why I even asked for her help." Quinn muttered under her breathe. "I was planning a Christmas surprise for you. Those receipts were the front payment for the flowers and food I had planned to be delivered to the house. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, that's why I asked Rachel to help me with some other areas. I was on to this surprise for a long time."

"On this surprise? On this…oh." Santana blushed at the revelation, buried her face deeper into her wife's sweater. "I'm sorry I doubted you." she mumbled.

"It's ok darling. I realize that with what you found and heard, it does warrant you to jump to those conclusions. I promise that my future attempts at a surprise for you will be better covered so that you won't fimmmmph" she was effectively stopped by a pair of very cold lips that were attached to a very hot Latina. "Shut up and warm me up." Santana whispered against her lips.

"You two on the roof, are you ok?" Their growingly heated kiss was interrupted by a question broadcasted through the helicopter's loudspeakers.

"When did they come?" a puzzled Quinn asked. "Just wave at them, I'm too tired to move any much more. And are those spotlights necessary?" Santana tucked her head back into Quinn's neck. Quinn numbly followed her orders and waved her hands in the air.

"Alright we'll send down the rescuers soon to lift you up one at a time."

"Oh and by the way, you are spending way too much time with Rachel, you're getting too dramatic and rambly. She can't die, I can't bear to live without her. Really now." Santana looked up shielding her eyes against the bright light.

"Oh hush. I was scared ok! You were shivering like crazy and I really can't bear to lose you. Don't do this again alright! I love you, I love you so much I was prepared to throw myself off this ledge if you were dead. .." She punctuated each last word with a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you." Santana broke, the reality of the situation finally sank in. "I don't blame you if you hate me."

"Shhh, it's ok love, it's ok, I've got you. We're ok. I don't hate you. It's my fault for making it looks so bad. I love you so much." And with that, Quinn held a broken down Santana tight against herself whispering sweet somethings into her ear while they wait for the rescuers.

* * *

A/N 2: Yes people This was really bad I know ok. But there's too much back story to this to cram it into this short fic. Like, Santana's insecurities and past issues that resulted in the postcard and stuff and stuff. I don't know it made sense to me when I was dreaming.


End file.
